Dolores Demon of Pain
by liljemsey
Summary: As Phoebe begins to mysteriously get injured the sisters must discover the origin of her attacker before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Prue, Piper, Phoebe or Leo nor any other characters that appear on the WB show Charmed. I do own the character of Dolores.

A/N: Please review so I know if people like the story so far.

As usual Piper found that she was the first to make the journey into the kitchen at the Halliwell manor. She liked the silence these mornings would bring; they were free of ringing cell phones, the bickering of her sisters and usually even the sounds of another demon attack. She used these times to think. Things had been tense at the Halliwell manor over the past few weeks, Prue and Phoebe seemed to be fighting more than usual with the last one ending with Phoebe running from the house in tears and Prue getting so angry that she had lost control of her power and accidentally thrown a vase on a nearby table into the wall.

Deep in her thoughts, Piper jumped when a voice behind her said

"Morning"

Piper whirled around and sighed when she was greeted by the face of her older sister.

"Oh my gosh, Prue you scared me," Piper said relaxing.

Prue smiled and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the bench that Piper had prepared.

"What are we going to do today?" Prue asked Piper settling down on one of the bar stools situated around their kitchen bench.

"I don't know, but I was hoping that we could make today a sister day," Piper said sneaking a glance at her older sisters face as she sipped her coffee.

"Do you really think that that is such a good idea. I mean Phoebe and I can't even be in a room together for longer than five minutes before we get into an argument and I'm pretty sure that listening to us fighting all day isn't how you imagined spending your weekend," Prue said looking at Piper with her icy blue eyes.

"Maybe not, but I do need something to take my mind off things," Piper said moving round to sit next to Prue.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked her.

"Its just Leo has been called away again for god knows what, and he didn't even know how long he would be gone for this time. And every time he goes I can't help thinking that it might be the last time I see him," Piper replied, her voice breaking as she said those last words.

Prue pulled her sister into a hug and rubbed her back in the way that she knew always calmed down her younger sisters. Piper rested her head against the shoulder of her older sister and they sat like that for awhile until they were interrupted by a loud bump coming from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue and Piper raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Phoebe's room where the loud sound had come from. Throwing open the door both sisters rushed inside expecting to find a demon or some creature from the underworld threatening Phoebe. Piper had to laugh when she actually saw Phoebe on the floor in a mess of sheets having obviously fallen out of bed.

"Pheebs, watcha doing on the floor?" she asked her little sister as she walked over to help her up.

Phoebe groaned as Piper helped her to stand up, she had banged her knee on the corner of her bed as she fell and she could already feel a bruise forming.

"I don't know, I woke up when I hit the floor, I don't remember dreaming or anything so I dunno why I fell," Phoebe said looking at Piper while rubbing her sore knee.

Prue stood at the doorway to her younger sisters room. With the tension between her and her littlest sister she didn't know where she stood with Phoebe and even felt a little uncomfortable and out of place as she watched the interaction between her younger siblings.

"Well you know you do kick when you sleep so maybe that has something to do with it," Piper said playfully ruffling her sister's hair.

"I do not," Phoebe said pouting.

"Ok Phoebe, whatever you say," Piper said laughing shooting a knowing glance at Prue. Both had been victim to Phoebe's feet during her nighttime battles with her bed and they knew all too well how much their little sister wriggled around in her sleep.

"You really do Phoebe," Prue said from her place in the doorway.

"Surprising that you took her side as always," Phoebe said with venom in her voice that neither Piper nor Prue had expected.

"Phoebe that's unfair," Piper said angrily, she hated whenever her sisters fought.

"And once again you defend her whenever I say anything bad about her," Phoebe said standing up and wincing at the pain in her knee.

"Pheebs are you ok?" Piper said her anger quickly forgotten as she noticed Phoebe wince in pain.

"Yes, I'm fine, now I'm going to have a shower and I would appreciate neither of you being in here when I return," Phoebe said, walking out of her room not allowing her sisters to see how much her knee was actually bothering her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting down in the lounge Piper could tell that Phoebe's words had hurt Prue more than she was letting on. Prue usually didn't let what other people said get to her, but Piper knew that Phoebe's words had stung. Reaching out she put a hand on Prue's knee;

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

Prue nodded in return, though Piper could see the hurt in her eyes.

They sat on that couch in silence for what seemed like ages, neither of them speaking, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Can you go and check on her?" Prue whispered so softly that Piper almost didn't hear her.

Piper was concerned. Whenever Prue and Phoebe had a fight, Prue would always be the first to cave in and see if her sister was ok. It was her motherly instinct.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Piper asked her. Prue shook her head;

"She doesn't want me there and I,I,I wouldn't know what to say," Prue said turning away from Piper in an attempt to hide the tears that had started to fall.

Piper put her hand on Prue's shoulder, letting her older sister know that she understood. She sat there for a few minutes feeling Prue's body shaking softly as she cried. Piper knew that this must be hard for Prue, she always bottled up her feelings and never let anyone see her get upset. Letting her hand fall from Prue's shoulder, Piper cast one more glance at her sister sitting on the couch and headed up the stairs to see to her other sister.

As the middle one she was also the mediator and was used to her sisters fighting. Something she wasn't used to however was Prue shying away from confrontation, especially if it was with her littlest sister. Reaching Phoebes room, Piper knocked and when she got no reply she quietly opened the door. Seeing Phoebes bed empty Piper guessed that she might be in the attic and she checked there. However when she saw that Phoebe was there she started to get worried and ran back down the stairs to check other rooms.

Reaching her own room first she looked inside and found no Phoebe; she checked the bathroom and walked up to the last door which was closed. She opened it slowly assuming that Phoebe must be in there. Upon opening the door Piper saw Phoebe curled up on Prue's bed with her back facing Piper.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Getting no response she assumed Phoebe was sleeping so she walked over to tuck her sister in. That's when she noticed the blood that was streaming from her sister's nose.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, it really means a lot. Hope you like the next chapter, and keep reviewing!

"Phoebe," Piper said rushing to her sister's side and shaking her awake.

"PRUE GET SOME ICE," she yelled out hoping her older sister would hear her from the living room.

"Ugh Piper stop yelling would you," Phoebe said from where she lay on the bed.

"Pheebs, are you ok?" Piper asked helping her sit up.

"Yeah of course why?" Phoebe asked looking at her sister strangely.

Piper didn't say anything she just grabbed Phoebe's hand and wiped some of the blood off of her face and showed it to her.

"Piper, it's just a blood nose," Phoebe said as Prue walked into the room with a tea towel and some ice.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked sitting down on the bed next to Phoebe, her earlier anger quickly forgotten.

"It's just a blood nose it's nothing to get worked up about," Phoebe said taking the ice from Prue and placing it on her nose while leaning her head back.

Prue looked a little shocked for a second but then her concern for Phoebe returned.

"Pheebs, you don't usually get bloody noses, are you sure you didn't hit your head on the bed table or something?" Prue asked her.

"I'm sure, don't you think I would've felt it if I had?" Phoebe replied shortly.

Prue could tell by her sister's tone that she was still angry at Prue so she got up and walked out of the room.

Piper ran her hands through Phoebe's hair and gave her a look.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You know what," Piper replied, "why are you being so aggressive all of a sudden towards Prue, she was only trying to help."

Phoebe sighed, "I don't know, I guess I'm a little stressed with school and demon hunting and everything at the moment and it just seems like whenever she says something to me it's like she's saying that she's so much better than I am or something."

"Pheebs, you know that's not true, Prue loves you and she only wants what's best for you," Piper replied.

"She has a strange way of showing that she loves me, lately all we seem to do is yell at each other," Phoebe said.

"So explain to me how you ended up in Prue's room again?" Piper said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Phoebe turned away from Piper and pulled her legs to her chest. She lay there for awhile while Piper gently stroked her back.

"Pheebs?" Piper asked concerned.

After awhile Phoebe answered,"She still thinks I'm the screw up that left for New York. She's so disappointed in me Piper, I don't think she'll ever trust me," Phoebe said bursting into tears.

"Oh Pheebs," Piper said saddened by the reason of Phoebe's aggression towards Prue. She pulled Phoebe onto her lap and stroked her sister's hair. Phoebe finally calmed down and Piper could feel her relax and hear her breathing deepen. She gently lifted Phoebe's head off her lap and covered her with the blankets. Kissing her on the head she walked out of Prue's bedroom and pulled the door nearly closed.

Looking down she saw Prue leaning against the wall outside of her room.

"Did you hear all of that?" Piper asked.

Prue didn't say anything she just nodded. Piper slid down the wall and sat down next her older sister. She put her arms around Prue and Prue leant her head on Piper's shoulder. They sat there both lost in their own thoughts.

A/N: _Next Chapter: Will Prue and Phoebe sort out their differences? _

_Another surprising injury happens to Phoebe._


	5. Chapter 5

Piper and ate dinner without Phoebe that night. After, they sat down to watch an old movie that was on TV. Every so often Piper would go to check on Phoebe, but her sister never stirred when she entered the room.

After the movie Prue and Piper said their goodnights and headed upstairs to bed. Prue hesitated outside her room remembering that Phoebe was in there. Piper saw her hesitate and walked up to her older sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Prue, you heard what she said, she thinks you don't love her, it's no way to show her that you do if you avoid her," Piper said gently pushing her sister into her room.

Prue got changed into her pajamas she hesitated again before hopping into bed, not sure how Phoebe would react if she woke up and found Prue there. . Remembering Piper's words she slowly slid into bed next to Phoebe being careful not to disturb her sister; a Phoebe who was angry was bad enough, but a Phoebe who was woken up as well as being angry was not a pleasant combination. . Prue looked down at her youngest sister. She looks so innocent when she's asleep Prue thought to herself as she brushed a stray piece of hair from Phoebe's face.

"I love you Pheebs," Prue whispered.

As if she had heard Phoebe rolled into Prue and snuggled up against her older sister. Pleasantly surprised Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe and held her close.

"Maybe things will be alright," she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Waking the next morning Phoebe found herself still in Prue's embrace. She had awoken last night when Prue got into bed although she hadn't moved because she didn't want Prue o know that she was awake and to try and make conversation. She had nearly gave away her cover when Prue whispered those words last night but she welcomed those words that she couldn't help but show her sister that she loved her back. In her mind Phoebe had forgiven Prue the instant those words had left her mouth. As much as it didn't seem like it at the time, Phoebe hated fighting with anyone, especially her sisters so she felt no need to press the matter any further. She just hoped that Prue felt the same.

She felt Prue stirring and she turned again to face her sister.

"Morning," she said smiling at Prue.

"Morning," Prue replied acutely aware that Phoebe was still in her embrace and not pulling away. She smiled at Phoebe and Phoebe smiled back. Prue looked at the time.

"Come on you, we should go downstairs before Piper comes up here and pulls us out of bed. I'm sure she's had breakfast prepared for hours," she said getting up and pulling Phoebe up.

The two sisters headed downstairs both happy that in their own ways they had sorted things out with each other.

The next week went by surprisingly fast. All sisters were busy with work or school and all three were delighted with the slump in demon attacks. Compared to weeks previous they had only had one demon attack if would even call it that. A lower level demon had accidentally shimmered into the manor's living room while trying to escape the clutches of a upper level demon and had begged for mercy from the sisters as Piper blew him up.

By Friday night Phoebe was exhausted. She had two exams that week and had been up nearly every night doing all nighters trying to prepare. She came home to an empty house as Piper had to work at the club that night and Prue had a photo shoot somewhere in San Francisco. As much as she loved her sisters, she also loved when they weren't home because she could kick back and do whatever she pleased. After having pizza delivered Phoebe went upstairs and had a bubble bath which she hoped would help her to distress from her bus week.

At about ten she decided that she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and went to bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Prue usually loved her nighttime shoots because she thought that the city was so much prettier at night. But tonight she felt restless and just wanted to get home. Pulling up into the manor's driveway she noted that Piper wasn't back from the club yet. Although her and Phoebe had been getting along much better, she was still al little nervous about spending time with her youngest sister without Piper being there. Opening the door to the manor she noted that the house was quiet so she assumed Phoebe must've already gone to bed. Heading up the stairs she couldn't walk past Phoebe's room without checking on her. It was something both her and Piper had been in the habit of doing ever since they were children.

"Pheebs?" she asked knocking softly on the door. Getting no reply she opened the door quietly and saw Phoebe sprawled out on her bed fast asleep.

Smiling to herself she went over to tuck Phoebe in. That was when she noticed the blood on the sheets. Panicking she saw saw more blood on Phoebe's arm.

"Phoebe!" she said urgently shaking her sister trying to get her to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe woke slowly and grabbed at her arm as she felt the pain from the wound. She started to cry as blood continued to seep from the wound on her arm.

"Sshh Pheebs, it's ok," Prue said trying to comfort her sister.

"I'm just going to go and grab some first aid stuff and then I'll be right back ok," she said.

"Prue, it hurts," Phoebe said looking up at her sister with tear filled eyes.

"I know sweetie, and I'll be right back ok," Prue replied getting up off Phoebe's bed and running to get the first aid things.

When she returned she cleaned and dressed Phoebe's wound the best she could. After, she pulled her sister into a hug and rocked her until her sobs subsided.

"You know, Piper was always better at this first aid stuff, why don't we go downstairs and call her so she can come and take a look at it," Prue said, helping Phoebe off of her bed.

Once she settled Phoebe on the couch in front off late night infomercials she went to phone Piper at the club to get her to come home as soon as possible.

At the club Piper was running around frantically. It was one of the busiest nights in weeks and it seemed like everything was going wrong at once.

"Piper, phone," one of the bartenders yelled to her.

"Can you take a message," Piper said from on the floor where she was trying to connect a keg.

"It's your sister, she says it's an emergency and you need to get home as soon as you can," the bartender replied.

"Ugh these things always happen at the worst times," she thought to herself as she grabbed her purse from behind the bar asking one of the bartenders to close for her tonight.

Bursting through the front door, hands at the ready Piper looked around for her sisters.

"Alright let me at 'em," she said expecting demons. Frowning as she heard no signs of an attack, she headed towards the living room because she could hear the television on.

"Prue, Phoebe?" she called cautiously peering around the corner of the wall.

"Ssh," came the reply and Piper saw Prue sitting on the couch with Phoebe's head in her lap.

"What's the big emergency?" Piper asked her sitting on the edge of the couch and stroking Phoebe's hair.

"When I got home I went to check on Phoebe, and her arm was bleeding like crazy. It was so weird; because she was sleeping right through it and you know usually when you hurt yourself you feel something. So I woke her up and it was like then that she felt the pain," Prue said hurriedly.

"Oh my god, how did she get the cut?" Piper asked.

"I didn't have time to ask her. I left her here while I went to phone you and by the time I got back she was already asleep," Prue said, "I did my best with the bandaging and stuff but I know you're better at that so I wanted you to take a look at it."

Piper nodded. She tried to gently remove the bandage without waking Phoebe but was unsuccessful. Phoebe groaned and opened her eyes.

"Sorry sweetie," Piper said. She took the rest of the bandage off and both Prue and Piper gasped when they saw that the cut on Phoebe's arm spelt a word:

_Dolores_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys they're awesome. Keep them coming!

Phoebe began to cry when she saw the word carved into her arm.

"What's happening to me?" she asked sitting on the couch.

Both Piper and Prue went to her at the same time. She looked so vulnerable and they wanted nothing more than to protect their baby sister. But from what, they were both asking themselves.

The three Halliwells sat on the couch like that until the older two had calmed Phoebe down enough for her to fall asleep clutching onto both of them like her life depended on it.

"Should we check the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked Prue.

Prue nodded and both began to untangle themselves from Phoebe.

"Prue, Piper," Phoebe mumbled in her sleep.

"We're right here sweetie," Piper said to her taking her hand.

"Should we wake her and take her upstairs?" she asked Prue.

"No I've got a better idea," Prue said concentrating and using her powers she lifted Phoebe and transported her upstairs with them to the attic, placing her on the couch up there when they reached it.

"Piper," Phoebe called out again.

"I'm here," Piper said sitting on the edge of the couch and taking Phoebes hand again.

"Ok, how about we take it in turns, you sit with her first and I'll look in the book, and then we'll switch," Prue said.

Piper nodded settling herself on the floor in front of Phoebe. Prue went to the book of shadows and began flipping the pages.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating," she thought to herself, "we don't' even know what we're looking for."

After an hour she had had enough. Prue looked at her watch, it was 3am

"Piper, do you want to switch now?" she asked looking up.

She smiled when she saw Piper with her head resting on the corner of the couch sleeping soundly.

Prue picked up the book and went over to sit next to her sisters. She gently pulled Pipers head so that she was leaning on Prue's shoulder instead of the couch.

As usual Piper was the first to wake the next morning. She frowned and even panicked for a second when she felt something obstructing the movement of her head, but then relaxed when she realized it was just Prue who had fallen asleep with her own head resting on Piper's.

Piper looked down at the Book of Shadows which was on the ground next to Prue having fallen out of hands. She tried to maneuver it towards her trying not to move too much. Finally she had inched it close enough for her to read what was on the page.

The title read 'Dolores the Demon of Pain' and had a large drawing of a particularly ugly demon that had dark blue skin and a face that looked as if it had been horribly burnt and was disfigured as a result.

"Prue," Piper whispered shaking her.

"No, Piper it's too early go away," Prue said not opening her eyes.

"No Prue, I think you might've found something about the demon," Piper said.

Prue's eyes opened at this and she sat up stretching.

"I don't remember finding anything," she said.

"Well when the book fell out of your hands it definitely fell to the right page, look," Piper said shoving the book into Prue's hands.

"Dolores, the Demon of Pain," Prue read.

"Ugh could you guys keep it down," Phoebe said from her place on the couch.

"Sorry Pheebs, but we think we've found the demon who is doing this to you," Prue replied.

"So be a dear and come join us on the floor," Piper said reaching up to tickle Phoebe.

Phoebe cried out as Piper tickled her.

"Piper, don't please it hurts," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked concerned.

"I ache all over," was all Phoebe could say.

"I'm so sorry Pheebs I didn't no," Piper said.

"Ok, that's it. I want to know who this Dolores guy is and why he's doing this to us," Prue said looking down at the book again.

She read aloud to her sisters:

"_Dolores the Demon of Pain feeds off the pain of witches in order to gain strength and return to the human world from the plane to which he was banished centuries ago_."

A/N: _Why is Dolores targeting Phoebe?_ Find out next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys I really appreciate it!

"Why is he after me," Phoebe said from her spot on the couch.

"Because you're a Charmed One so I guess feeding off you would give him power quicker," Piper said.

"Yeah but why me, you guys are the ones with the active powers, so that means you're more powerful than I am," Phoebe said.

"Yeah that's true, but I guess he thinks without active powers you can't defend yourself as easily as we can," Prue said almost regretting her words as she knew that was a sore point for Phoebe.

Piper grimaced as well as both her and Prue braced themselves for Phoebe's retaliation to Prue's comment. Both were surprised when Phoebe said nothing. They looked at each other questioningly before returning their attention to the Book of Shadows.

"What I don't understand," Piper said, "Is how he's even getting to her, I mean we've never heard a fight or anything so I don't get how he can do what he is doing."

"And he's not exactly feeding off her pain, he's causing her pain," Prue continued.

"Uh guys, her is still actually here," Phoebe interjected.

"That's true, and to tell you the truth if there's one of us I wouldn't want to fight it would be Phoebe 'cause she can kick some serious ass," Piper continued.

"Guys…" Phoebe tried again, but her sisters were on a role.

"Unless, there's no way she can defend herself on the plane that he is on, which for the record we still don't know how she is getting there," Prue said.

"GUYS!" Phoebe yelled wincing at the pain this caused to her abdomen.

"What?" Piper and Prue asked her.

"There's someone at the door," she said.

Her two sisters stopped talking and could both faintly hear the doorbell ringing.

"Oh my god," Prue said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I totally forgot, Lisa at the magazine was picking me up this morning, we have a shoot at a local high school, it's something about how the students have renovated the school and the magazine wanted to do a story on it," Prue said getting up quickly, "Ok I've really gotta go, but you two continue researching and when I get back we'll talk more okay," she said kissing them both on the tops of their heads and then leaving.

"Ok, so how bout you jump on the laptop and look up stuff about this Dolores character and I'll keep looking in the book and I might even start scrying for him, although I don't know how much help that will be considering we don't even know how you're getting to him," Piper said to Phoebe.

"That's the thing Piper, I'm not going to him, I don't remember ever seeing that guy in my life," Phoebe said to her.

"Ugh, nothing is ever simple in this life is it?" Piper said.

Phoebe laughed.

"So I'm gonna take the book downstairs and into the sunroom, much more pleasant at this time of day than the attic, you coming?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Uh, yeah, but Piper can I ask you something?" Phoebe replied.

"Sure sweetie, anything," Piper said.

"Could you help me downstairs, 'cause my knee is killing me and I honestly don't think that I could support myself right now," she said.

"Oh honey, do you think we should be getting you to the doctor?" Piper asked her.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine, I just ache everywhere that's all, kinda feels like I've like rolled down the stairs or something," Phoebe said.

"You said your stomach was sore, you might have some broken ribs or something, do you have bruises or anything?" Piper asked her.

"I don't know I haven't really checked," Phoebe said lifting the bottom of her shirt up.

Piper gasped as Phoebe revealed that her stomach was covered in bruises.

"Oh my god," Piper said.

"Oh, that's not good," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, I really think you should go to a doctor, that looks horrible," Piper said helping her sister to stand.

"NO, I hate doctors, and they're only bruises they'll go away," she said leaning almost all of her weight onto Piper as they started down the stairs.

After nearly two hours of searching Piper and Phoebe had switched jobs and Phoebe was swirling the crystal over a map of the world trying to pin point a location for Dolores.

"Ugh this is pointless," she sighed flopping back on the couch.

"Owww," she groaned instantly regretting her decision to move.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked getting up and coming over to sit next to Phoebe.

"Yeah, just hurts to move to much, actually it pretty much hurts to talk, walk and breathe, so I might just sit here in silence for awhile if you don't' mind," Phoebe said pouting.

"Aw Pheebs, I'm so sorry you have to go through this, but we're doing everything we can to try and find out who this guy is and why he's doing this," Piper said taking Phoebe's hand in hers, "If you want you can take a break and watch a movie or something, I'll keep looking on the internet."

"Ok thanks Pipe," Phoebe said switching on the TV, "Oohh _Casper_ I love this movie," she said settling down.

Piper smiled, Phoebe was always going to be a little kid inside. After searching some more she nearly gave up.

"Oh Piper this is your favourite part, remember when Cat goes on the chair ride thing down to the basement," Phoebe said from the couch.

Piper smiled, "Yeah Pheebs, I remember."

"Oh, Phoebe, I think I found out how this guy is getting to you," Piper said looking up from the laptop.

A/N: _How is Dolores getting to Phoebe? _

_Phoebe's condition worsens. How are they going to fight Dolores with her_

_weakened?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys it means heaps to think that people are reading these…keep reviewing and tell me anything you think is missing from the story.

"Oh," said Phoebe trying to get up but collapsing back on the couch and grabbing at her stomach in pain.

"Pheebs," said Piper getting up to go to her sister.

"No, I'm ok, just read what it says," Phoebe said.

Piper frowned at her sister but went back over to the laptop.

"Dolores, Demon of Pain preys on the fears of witches, blah blah blah, here it is, he contacts his victims while they are in a relaxed state of mind and materializes the thing which he feels will cause them the greatest pain," Piper read.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess it means, he somehow reaches you when your mind is the most relaxed, which I'm thinking is when you are asleep," Piper said going over to

sit next to Phoebe on the couch.

"So what, I'm not allowed to even sleep anymore without demons attacking me," said Phoebe raising her voice and then clutching at her side as she

doubled over in pain.

"Aw Pheeb's, I'm so sorry," Piper said pulling her sister onto her lap.

"Piper, I'm scared," Phoebe said into Piper's shoulder.

"I know you are, but me and Prue will help you through this, we won't let this guy get you I promise," Piper said rocking Phoebe back and forth.

"But how, it's not like I just can't sleep you know it's kinda something you can't live without, and as soon as I do he's going to hurt me and I don't know how much more I can take," Phoebe said crying again into Piper's shoulder.

"Phoebe, Piper I'm home," Prue called from the front door.

"We're in hear Prue," Piper called back to her.

"You guys ok?" Prue asked.

From her position on Piper's lap with her back faced to Prue Phoebe shook her head.

"What's wrong Pheebs? Do you still hurt?" Prue asked her.

"She's covered in bruises all over her stomach and I think she could have some broken ribs," Piper said.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Prue said stroking Phoebe's hair. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked Piper.

"The only thing I can think of at the moment is ice to try and calm down the bruises," Piper said.

"Ok I'll get some," Prue said getting up and heading for the kitchen

"Piper, you forgot to tell her what you found about Dolores," Phoebe said still not moving.

"I will tell her when she comes back with your ice," Piper replied

"Tell her what?" Prue asked coming back into the room.

"I found out how Dolores is getting to Phoebe, but first let's put this ice on her stomach," Piper said.

Prue nodded. "Pheebs, baby can you turn around so we can put this on your bruises," Prue said putting her hand on Phoebe's back.

Phoebe shook her head. "I can't it hurts too much to move."

"Pheebs, you're going to have to, I promise this ice will make it feel better," Piper said.

"I,I can't," Phoebe said starting to cry again.

"It's ok, I'll try and use my powers to do it, I'm sorry in advance if this hurts," Prue said concentrating and she slowly lifted Phoebe off Piper and sitting her down next to her sister.

Phoebe continued to cry as her sisters gently placed the ice on her stomach. As they did this Piper explained to Prue about how Dolores reached Phoebe.

The sisters decided to stay up all night and watch movies. Phoebe thought this would be a good idea as it would give her something to concentrate on.

Halfway through _The Notebook_ she realized that both Piper and Prue were fast asleep. She looked at the clock on the VCR and noted that it was 2 in the morning. Her eyes were heavy with tiredness and all she wanted to do was get some rest. But she was terrified of what would happen as soon as she closed her eyes. What terrified her most was that she didn't seem to be able to fight back, as she didn't even realize what was happening to her until she woke up.

At around five in the morning Phoebe could fight it no longer and gave in to the sleep that she had been fighting off for so long.

Prue woke early the next morning as she felt Piper stirring on her right. She frowned when she felt a warm substance on her arm and yelled out when she realized it was blood.

Piper jumped when Prue yelled but as soon as she opened her eyes she knew why.

Phoebe had blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth and her face was swollen and bruised.

"Oh my god Phoebe," she said as Prue shook their little sister to wake her up.

Phoebe groaned as she opened her eyes. She was in so much pain it was almost unbearable.

Prue got a tissue and wiped the blood off of Phoebe's mouth.

"Where does it hurt honey?" Piper asked.

"Everywhere," Phoebe said. It felt like there was a weight pressing down on her stomach. A combination of stress, lack of sleep and her injuries let her know what was coming next.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said as she threw up.

Quicker than Prue who got the full brunt of the vomit, Piper rushed over and picked Phoebe up and carried her to the bathroom.

As she placed Phoebe on the ground next to the toilet, she was so weak that Piper had to hold her up as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Coming back from changing her clothes, Prue found Piper and Phoebe on the ground leaning against the wall next to the toilet with Phoebe resting against Piper, both were in tears.

A/N: _ Will the sisters find how to vanquish Dolores before it's too late?_

_Find out next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Special thanks to the following reviewers….thanks so much for your feedback guys it means heaps:

charmed4eva1990

ColePhoebe4eva

Happybear 2005

Seeing her sisters in that state broke Prue's heart. She fought the tears that threatened to spill. She couldn't let her sister's see her break, she had already let them down enough, she had let her baby sister get hurt and she felt like there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She sat on the floor with her sisters and held them both to her. She cringed when Phoebe flinched at Prue's touch. After awhile Piper and Phoebe's sobs had subsided and all three sisters sat on the floor of the bathroom with the younger two getting comfort from the oldest.

"Prue," Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah baby," Prue replied.

"I'm so cold," she said. When she said this both Piper and Prue realized that she was shaking.

"Can you get up sweetie?" Piper asked her.

"No, it hurts," Phoebe said.

"It's ok," Prue said gathering Phoebe up in her arms trying to ignore the small cry of pain that escaped Phoebe's lips.

Prue placed Phoebe on the couch while Piper went to get a blanket to warm Phoebe up.

"It's gonna be ok, you'll be ok," Prue said holding Phoebe close to her hoping her own body heat would warm Phoebe up.

"Why am I cold, why is this happening to me?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know honey but I promise you Piper and I are going to find a way to stop him," Prue said as Piper returned with the blanket.

"Piper you stay here with Phoebe and I'll go and search more on the net," she said.

After awhile Phoebe's shaking seemed to disappear.

"How are you feeling Pheebs?" Piper asked her.

"Do you want the truth?" Phoebe said quietly.

"Of course," Piper replied.

"I pretty much feel like crap. I'm in so much pain, it hurts to move any part of my body, I feel sick and I'm so tired that it feels like there are two bags of concrete sitting on my eyelids. And you know what is worse, I can't even get better because every time I freakin' close my eyes some freaky ass demon on another plane manages to beat me up and I can't even defend myself," Phoebe said.

Piper didn't say anything she just took Phoebe's hand in hers and sat there with her sister. They talked about anything and everything, anything to keep Phoebe's mind off things. Prue had moved the laptop into the living room so that she could be with her sisters.

Piper and Prue had been filling Phoebe up with coffee all afternoon hoping that it would help her stay awake. All three were terrified what would happen as soon as Phoebe fell asleep, but they all knew the inevitable would eventually come.

Prue and Piper were both searching trying to find how to vanquish Dolores. Piper was the first to notice Phoebe whose eyes kept drifting shut. Phoebe kept jerking herself awake but it looked like she was slowly losing the fight.

"Pheebs, honey you can fight it," Prue said.

"I'm so tired," Phoebe said.

"I know sweetie, but you can't sleep just yet we've nearly found something you've just got to hold on a little longer," Piper said going over to sit next Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded and snuggled up to Piper.

"What are you reading?" she asked Piper who had her laptop on her knees.

"It's a Spanish website about supernatural beings; it's pretty hard to understand because I have to translate everything," Piper said.

Piper nearly cried when Phoebe didn't reply. She looked down and Phoebe was fast asleep.

"Prue…" Piper started.

"Oh no, Piper I don't know what to do," Prue said.

"Should we wake her up?" Piper said.

"I don't know because we don't know if Dolores will attack her every time and even if he does she still needs rest what help is she going to be to herself if she is too exhausted to even move," Prue said.

Both sisters thought about what Prue had said. After awhile Prue went back to searching the net. Piper had given her the laptop because she was always better at Spanish than Piper. But Piper couldn't take her eyes off her baby sister. She reached out and gently touched the bruises on Phoebe's cheeks.

"Piper," Prue said and Piper looked up.

"I think I've got something,"

A/N: _Haha sorry about the cliff hanger…and I know this chapter was kind of a filler but stuff will happen next chapter I promise._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been really busy. I hope you guys like the new chapter and keep reviewing cuz the more reviews I get the quicker I will update :)

"What does it say?" Piper asked Prue.

"Well it has all the usual stuff, but it has more here," she said pointing to her screen.

"Prue, you know I was never very good at Spanish so if you want me to understand all that before next millennium you're going to have to read it out to me," Piper said.

"Ok, well it says that Dolores can be vanquished by a Power of Three spell and that the only way to vanquish Dolores is to reach him on the plane that he is on," Prue said.

"Does it give any clues as to how to get there?" Piper asked.

"Well, considering nothing is ever easy for a Charmed One, no, but I'm sure if we look into the book, or maybe try to summon Grams she might be able to help us find the witches who banished Dolores in the first place," Prue said.

"So to the Book of Shadows," Piper said and Prue nodded, "What do you want to do about Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"We can take her with us, she looks exhausted so when we wake her up she'll probably just fall straight back to sleep when we get to the attic," Prue said, "Do you need help with her?" she asked Piper.

Piper shook her head as Prue turned and walked up the stairs to the attic.

Reaching her hand down to shake Phoebe's shoulder, Piper hesitated not sure off where to touch her sister where it wouldn't hurt her. Finally she gently placed her hand back on Phoebe's shoulder and shook her ever so gently while calling her name.

Phoebe stirred and mumbled something incoherent before snuggling back down into Piper's body.

"No Pheebs, you have to get up we're going up to the attic," Piper said gently shaking Phoebe again.

Phoebe didn't say anything but she lifted her head off Piper.

Piper pulled her up off the couch and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist. Phoebe laid her head on Piper's shoulder and they walked up the stairs to join Prue in the attic.

When they got upstairs Piper set Phoebe on the couch and smiled as her little sister fell right back to sleep. Then she headed over to where Prue stood pouring over the Book of Shadows.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked her.

Prue shook her head.

"I can't find anything in here about reaching another plane." she said.

Suddenly the pages of the book started flipping on their own accord. Prue and Piper recoiled slightly as they still got a fright when it did that.

The pages stopped turning and Prue and Piper stepped forward to see what they had turned too.

"It's a spell to enter a witches mind," Prue said reading from the book.

"You know for once I wish you guys would give us something helpful to work with. Dolores is a demon not a freakin witch," Piper said talking to the ceiling.

"Piper," Prue said.

"What, they never do anything helpful, they just sit up there and watch as we risk our sister's live trying to find out how to vanquish a demon that we can't even see that is hurting her," Piper continued.

"No Piper, do you remember when you found that stuff on the internet that helped us realize how Dolores was getting to Phoebe," Prue said.

"Ooh," Piper said realizing what the spell meant, "Sorry," she said directly her apology skywards.

"So what, the spell takes us into Phoebe's mind, where we find Dolores. Will Phoebe be there or what, because we need the Power of Three to vanquish this guy," Piper said.

"I dunno, but I think I know someone who does," Prue said getting up and getting the things she would need.

After saying the spell and swirl of white lights followed and their grandmother appeared in the circle of candles they had set up.

"Hello girls," Grams said as she stepped out of the circle and became solid.

"Grams," both girls said as the walked over and gave their grandmother a big hug.

"How is Phoebe doing?" Grams asked them.

"Not so good," Piper said pointing over to the couch where Phoebe lay.

"The poor dear," Grams said walking over to stroke Phoebe's face.

"Well Grams, that's why we summoned you. We need some answers about this spell that the book told us to do before we do it," Prue said to her grandmother.

"What do you need to know?" Grams replied gently pushing Phoebe's legs towards the back of the couch so she could sit down.

"Well we found that we need a Power of Three spell to vanquish Dolores, but will Phoebe be in her mind when we reach there?" Piper asked her face twisting in confusion as trying to comprehend her question.

"Phoebe will be in her own mind," Grams said absently stroking Phoebe's hair.

"Okay so I guess Piper, you and I will have to write a vanquishing spell and then we do it," Prue said.

"Are you going to stay for awhile and help us Grams?" Piper asked.

"Of course my darlings," Grams replied.

Piper and Prue began writing their spell. Neither of them were having much luck as it was usually Phoebe who was in charge of spell writing.

"Girls," Grams said with a worried tone in her voice. Both Piper and Prue looked up and were horrified with what they saw.

Phoebe had blood pouring out of her nose and her mouth. Her right arm appeared to be bent at a funny angle and the wound on her arm which had the name Dolores carved into it had reopened.

"Oh my god, we have to vanquish him now," Prue said rushing over to the Book.

"Have you got a vanquishing spell?" she asked Piper.

"Yeah, but it's not that good I'm not sure that it will work," Piper said worriedly.

"We don't have time for that, it will have to," Prue said.

"Grams, will you stay with her while we're gone," Piper asked looking over at her grandmother.

"Of course, now go quickly," Grams said.

Prue and Piper began to chant together:

"_Take us where thoughts are created_

_So we can vanquish one so truly hated_

_Into her mind make us real_

_So the source of pain we can reveal"_

Grams watched as her two granddaughters fell to the ground and said a silent prayer for them as they entered Phoebe's mind.

A/N: Hahah well I really suck at writing spells so please don't be too harsh about that one.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next thing Piper and Prue knew they were lying on the ground in a heap.

The only way to describe the place they were in was a big lot of nothing. The ground looked of hard stone and it stretched for miles in every direction. Everywhere they looked all they could see was the cold ground and nothing else. It never seemed to end.

"Well, this understands why people always say that Phoebe is the blonde of the group," Piper said cracking up at her own joke.

Prue hit her on the arm.

"I don't think we're in Phoebe's mind, I think the spell took us straight to Dolores' plane," Prue told her standing up and reaching down to help Piper stand.

"Ok, so how to do we find her? I mean look at this place, I look everywhere and I can't even see another soul," Piper said, squinting her eyes trying to look further into the distance.

"Well, it would be a waste of energy and time to just walk in a random direction, so how about a spell," Prue said looking knowingly at Piper.

They held hands and both said the spell to call a lost witch. Then in a swirl of white lights they both disappeared and reappeared in a dark cave that appeared to be dimly lit by candles that lined the walls.

"Interesting," said Piper standing up.

"Piper look," Prue said pointing.

Piper looked and there was Phoebe, hanging limply from the chains that bound her to the wall of the cave.

"Oh my god," Piper said as she and Prue rushed over to Phoebe.

"Pheebs, it's your sisters," Prue said approaching Phoebe.

Phoebe lifted her head and shook her head.

"I'm not going to fall for that again," was all she said.

"No Pheebs, honey it's really us," Piper said reaching out to touch Phoebe's arm.

Phoebe recoiled and cried out in pain as she moved her arm which was obviously broken.

"Prove it," she said quietly looking up at them with broken eyes that were filled with hurt.

"Ok, ok, umm Pheebs, do you remember that time when we were younger and you and me hid Prue's cheerleading uniform and she spent the whole morning looking for it and missed the game and Grams grounded us for a whole month," Piper said.

Phoebe didn't say anything so Prue continued.

"Do you remember whenever you used to have a nightmare you'd come running into my room and you wouldn't stop crying until I read you the Velveteen Rabbit," Prue said.

"Prue, Piper," Phoebe said her brown eyes filling with tears, "It's really you."

"Oh baby come here," Prue said trying to comfort Phoebe without hurting her.

"Prue it hurts so much," Phoebe sobbed.

"I know it does but you've just got to hold on a little longer and we'll get you out of here ok," Prue replied.

"Prue, we gotta hide now," Piper said motioning to another entrance of the cave where they could hear loud footsteps coming from.

"Pheebs, we'll get you out of here ok, just be strong for a little longer," Prue said and both her and Piper kissed Phoebe on the head and rushed to hide behind a large boulder.

"So witch how does it feel to know that your sisters don't care about you?" Dolores said entering the room and walking straight over to Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the ground.

"Answer me witch," Dolores said roughly grabbing Phoebe's arms and shaking her. Phoebe screamed in pain and this caused Dolores to laugh evilly.

Dolores waved his arms and the chains that held Phoebe to the wall unclasped and she feel ungracefully to the floor. She didn't even try to fight back, as she knew what was coming next.

Piper and Prue watched in horror as Dolores beat Phoebe senseless. He kicked her in the stomach repeatedly and backhanded her across her face until she cried out for him to stop.

Satisfied with his job, Dolores roughly pulled Phoebe to her feet with her broken arm. She screamed in pain and collapsed back down to the ground. Dolores ignored this and simply dragged her by her arm to the corner of the room where chained her good arm and left her curled in a ball sobbing.

"A little bit longer witch and I'll have all the pain that I need," he said before exiting the room.

Once they were sure that Dolores was long gone Piper and Prue raced out from their hiding positions over to where Phoebe lay.

Piper reached her first and she gently maneuvered Phoebe so that she was laying against Piper's chest with her good arm still hanging from the wall.

"It's ok now Pheebs, we got you," Prue said comfortingly sitting on the other side of Phoebe.

In the safety of her sister's arms Phoebe finally gave in to the darkness that was threatening to take over her.

Piper felt Phoebe go limp in her arms.

"Prue, she's out cold," Piper said worryingly.

"Well, at least she's not in any pain," Prue said her brow creased with worry.

"So how are we going to do this?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure, we need Phoebe to say the spell as well," Prue said looking down at Phoebe.

Just then Dolores shimmered into the room in front of the Halliwell sisters.

"I knew something wasn't right," he said waving his hand and creating a cage around the three sisters.

"When she wakes up, tell her that she shouldn't be so obvious next time," Dolores said before shimmering back out.

_A/N: Ooooo how will they get out of this one? Also in case you didn't get what Dolores meant when he said Phoebe was obvious, I'll explain that in the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Come on people I need more reviews, they're like magic and make me write faster. Anyways I hope you like the new chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did he mean?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but weren't you a little surprised that Phoebe didn't even try to fight back?" Prue said.

"No, not really I just thought that she was in too much pain," Piper replied looking down at her youngest sister and stroking her hair gently.

"But she didn't even respond to his verbal jarring and that is so unlike Phoebe," Prue replied.

"That's true she's never once not retaliated when someone has said something bad to her," Piper said.

Prue was going to reply but stopped when she noticed Phoebe stirring on Piper's lap.

"Pheebs," Piper said trying to rouse her sister from unconsciousness.

Phoebe groaned as she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and she felt so dizzy. She could faintly hear her sister's voices calling her name so she tried to sit up and find them. She collapsed back down onto Piper as a wave of pain and nausea greeted her. Realisation coming back to her Phoebe began to cry.

"Ssh, Pheebs, its ok we're going to get out f here ok," Prue said as she rubbed Phoebe's back comfortingly.

"No it's not ok," Phoebe cried. "How are we supposed to get out of here, I can hardly stand let alone fight and we don't even know how to vanquish Dolores."

"That's where your wrong sweetie, we do have a way to vanquish Dolores. Piper wrote a spell," Prue said.

"But Piper sucks at writing spells," Phoebe said and then she laughed. Piper was about to bite back but stopped when Phoebe's laughing turned into a coughing fit.

"Hey, hey it's ok, just relax and breathe," she said as Phoebe's coughs died down.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick as well," Prue said.

"That's right witch," Dolores said shimmering in and causing them all to jump in shock.

"You see, by keeping all three of you in that cage your powers are useless against me so I'm free to feed on as much of your pain as I wish. And your little sister here, well she's given me a lot of pain, but let me tell you it didn't come easy. In the beginning she would fight back like you wouldn't believe. Eventually she would just yell things at me in retaliation to the things that I would say to her, but today I knew something was up. Usually when I mentioned her sisters she would come up with some silly little comment about how you guys would be arriving at any second to kick my ass, but no not today, nothing, she didn't even flinch, so you see, she gave you guys up. It's all your fault that all three of you are going to die," Dolores said pointing straight at Phoebe.

Piper felt Phoebe flinch and she said reassuringly to her sister, "Pheebs, its not your fault don't listen to him ok."

"Ahh, but you see it is her fault," Dolores continued, "These powers of mine, they are great fun let me tell you. And I've had the time of my life messing with the pain of the Charmed Ones. Young Phoebe was the easiest to weaken, I knew that she had trained hard in martial arts to make up for the fact that she had no active powers so I targeted that. By beating her and causing her pain in physical combat I was reaching two of her greatest sources of pain. But you see it didn't just stop there. I realised that by using Phoebe I could also reach some of your greatest pains as well. Piper, I have been blocking Leo being able to reach you guys for some time. This served two purposes. One he wasn't able to heal Phoebe and two, he wasn't able to reach you, you may not have realised it but deep down you began to question his love for you and in turn this fed me your pain."

"You're an evil bastard," Prue spat out reaching over to comfort Piper.

"Perhaps," Dolores said laughing evilly.

"But Prue you didn't think I would leave you out of this did you?" Dolores asked.

Prue didn't say anything; she just glared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"So noble, so courageous, so proud and yet you couldn't even save your sisters." Dolores said.

Prue looked at him with hard eyes but still she didn't respond.

"Well Prue, I've heard you can handle anything. I hope you can handle this," Dolores said waving his hands over the cage.

"What did you do?" Prue said her voice filled with venom.

"Ask Phoebe," Dolores said before shimmering out.

_A/N: Hehehe I just realised that last line is the name of Phoebe's column haha so very clever. Now guys click that shiny little review button and I'll have a chapter up ASAP!_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I'm in my final year at school so I've had a million assignments lately. Keep reviewing guys it makes me wanna write more 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pheebs, what does he mean?" Piper asked her.

"I….I don't feel to well," Phoebe replied, twisting away as she heaved over and over.

"It's ok baby, just relax," Prue said rubbing Phoebe's back trying to calm her sister down.

When Phoebe relaxed she collapsed against Piper, unable to support her own weight. As Piper tried to rearrange herself under Phoebe's weight she winced as Phoebe cried out in pain as Piper touched her broken arm.

"Ok, we need to work out a plan of attack," Prue said.

"I thought you said Piper had a spell," Phoebe said breaking off into another coughing fit. Collapsing again against Piper, Phoebe breathed in deep breaths trying to regain her breath. Prue and Piper shared a worried look over Phoebe's head, neither of them knowing what to do or say.

"Pheebs, why don't you try and get some rest while me and Prue keep watch and try and figure out what to do," Piper said. Phoebe began to protest but off the looks of her older sisters knew that she was never going to win. Sighing she tried to get comfortable and soon felt herself drifting into a restless sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I think this is what Dolores meant when he said ask Phoebe," Prue said.

"Ok, next time he comes back, I'll freeze him, and then you hit him against that wall," Piper said motioning towards the wall of the cave that had several sharp rocks protuding out from it.

"Ok and then we'll all say the spell," Prue said visibly relaxing now that they had a plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later, Piper began to notice Phoebe stirring in her sleep. She reached down to brush the hair from Phoebe's forehead and frowned.

"Prue, she's burning up," Piper said.

Prue leaned over and kissed Phoebe's forehead, a trick she had picked up from Grams.

"Ok, we need to cool her down," Prue said looking around the cave for anything that would assist them.

Piper looked around too, but soon both of them realised that there was nothing there.

"Mom," Phoebe groaned opening her eyes and trying to sit up. She fell down again instantly after putting pressure on her injured arm.

"No sweetie, it's me and Piper, how are you feeling?" Prue asked her.

"No, no, no, no," Phoebe replied shaking her head violently, "I want mom." she said bursting into tears.

"Baby, mom can't be here right now, but me and Prue are here and we're going to make you better," Piper said looking helplessly at Prue.

"NO, I don't want you I want mom," Phoebe replied thrashing around.

"She's delirious," Prue said grabbing Phoebe and holding her tight against her trying to stop her from thrashing around.

"Let go of me, I have to find mom," Phoebe said but her strength was daing, and she wasn't fighting as much.

"No Pheebs, you gotta calm down sweetie, you're sick ok, just calm down, and Prue and I will make you feel better ok," Piper said in what she hoped was a soothing voice, but she herself was quite upset, she'd never seen Phoebe like this.

"No, I've gotta get to mom, I..I…mom," Phoebe said and Prue felt her giving up the struggle.

"That's right baby, just relax, it's going to be ok, just close your eyes," Prue said.

After a minute or so of silence Phoebe said,"Prue?"

"Yeah baby, are you with us again?" Prue replied gently looking down at her sister and removing the hair that was plastered to her face with sweat.

"Will you read me the Velveteen rabbit?" Phoebe asked.

"How bout Piper tells you the story she probably remembers it better," Prue said and she nodded at Piper as she felt Phoebe completely relax in her arms.

Piper stopped her story as she heard Phoebe's breaths slowen and deepen and both her and Prue sat there in silence, both worrying about their baby sister.

"This bastard is going down," Piper said after awhile.

"For sure," Prue said, tensing as Dolores shimmered in in front of them.

_A/N: How much do you all want to review right now….I know it's not that long of a chapter but I've still got loads of school work to do, but I promise another chapter will be up soon._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Again sorry for the long break between chapters, the story will finish soon and then I might write another one, I've had an idea about a story about how Paige meets the sisters so I'll see what happens there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Piper freeze him," Prue said.

Piper threw out her hands and Dolores stopped mid way through his advance on the girls.

"I don't know how long he's gonna stay frozen Prue," Piper said.

"Ok, you keep watch on him and if he unfreezes, quickly freeze him again." Prue said a frown on her brow.

"So I just keep doing that?" Piper looked at her confused.

"Yeah, and I'll try and get Phoebe up, hopefully she will be awake enough to say your spell with us," Prue said as Dolores unfroze with a roar.

Piper shrieked as she threw out her hands and froze him again.

"Ok, hurry," she said looking at Prue.

Prue began shaking Phoebe hurriedly.

"Come on honey it's time to get up now we need you," Prue said.

Phoebe stirred and groaned.

"Is it time for work?" she asked looking up at Prue, her eyes bright with fever.

"Something like that," Prue said as Dolores unfroze again, only to grab Piper before she could freeze him.

"Pruuuue," Piper yelled.

Prue looked up and concentrated on Dolores, as she threw him against the wall with her powers.

"Piper, freeze," she said as Piper did so.

Rushing back over to Prue, Piper and Prue gently helped Phoebe to her feet who leaned heavily on her sisters as she stood.

"I think she's still a little out of it," Prue said to Piper.

"Ok Pheebs baby, do you think you could just say this spell with us and then you can go and have a nice long sleep in your bed," Piper said to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at Piper, her face was flushed from fever but she seemed to comprehend what her sister said so she nodded her head.

"Ok, the next time he unfreezes, I'll throw him into the wall and then we'll say the spell ok," Prue said.

Dolores unfroze, angry about being thrown against the wall so he lunged again for the sisters only to be thrown back to where he came from, this time causing several boulders to move from their spots and to fall on him.

With the older sisters supporting the youngest, the Charmed Ones took hands and said their spell,

"_Evil creature alone on this plane_

_We, the power of three_

_Banish you forever to hell_

_From which you came"_

With this Dolores began screaming in pain as his body was engulfed in flames and he disappeared into a pile of ash.

The next Prue and Piper could remember was waking up on the floor of the attic with an anxious Gram's looking at them from the couch.

"Oh, girls thank god," she said gently extracting herself from a still unconscious Phoebe and rushing over to her eldest granddaughters and enveloping them in a hug.

After returning their grandmother's hug both got up and went over to their younger sister on the couch.

"Why isn't she healed?" Prue asked pointing to Phoebe's still obvious broken arm.

Piper smiled, "I think I have the answer for that,"

"LEO!" she called and rushed to envelope her husband in a hug as the blue and white lights signaled his entrance.

"Oh my god, finally, I've been trying for days to reach you guys but something was blocking my orbs," Leo said.

"What was going on?" he asked.

"Heal now, explain later," Piper said pointing to Phoebe.

Leo looked at her and rushed over, soon the familiar golden glow was emanating from his hands and soon after that Phoebe awoke with a gasp.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life went back to what one would call normal at the Halliwell Manor. It seemed like the demons had been deterred from the vanquish of Dolores and they were seriously cutting back on the attacks on the girls.

Prue and Phoebe's relationship was better than ever before, with the oldest learning to be more patient with the youngest and the youngest appreciating the oldest concern for her. For Piper this was a dream come true. A happy family was something she had dreamed about her entire life.

Coming home one night she had to stop herself from crying with joy at the sight that greeted her. On the couch with the television still on was Prue and Phoebe, both fast asleep. Phoebe was leaning against Prue, her fingers entwined in the hem of Prue's shirt obviously wanting the security of having her sister there and Prue's arms were protectively wrapped around Phoebe.

Smiling to herself at the way things could turn out Piper went to grab a blanket. Wrapping it around herself and her sisters she settled down on the couch, her head on Phoebe's hip and her legs dangling off the end of the couch she drifted off into dreamland a smile on her face happy with the way things were.

THE END

_Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. I hope you liked the way everything turned out._


End file.
